


In the dark

by Celmif



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Based on Comics, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stand-In, english is not my first language, from Translation agency “Owl & ©at", it's a gift, missed scene mb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celmif/pseuds/Celmif
Summary: In the dark kitchen, you can not only hide and relax from the hustle and bustle but also talk heart to heart. And sometimes one random thought can fill with determination.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> The work is inspired by the comic "Stand-In" (by Triangle-cat). And especially her art, which was coloured by another artist: https://the-triangle-cat.tumblr.com/post/185583623610/stand-in-coloring  
> To read the entire comic you can here: https://the-triangle-cat.tumblr.com/

Cold water pleasantly cooled thoughts. The inner panic that appeared after Paps’ words about their relationship receded bit by bit. At first he just wanted to move far away from prying eyes (preferably along with Frisk). However, the realization that it would have been inevitable anyway overcame the desire to escape by appealing to common sense.

Everyone was in the living room, and the measured hubbub of voices and music was heard from there. From the darkness of the kitchen Sans saw bright colored silhouettes of guests passing by. He was catching fragments of phrases and conversations, but was not in a hurry to turn on the light or leave the shadow of his temporary shelter. Sans was not that unsociable, but a large number of people disorientating and tiring for him. It is easier to endure a small, albeit noisy company, than almost all the Underground in the limited space of Toriel’s house.

He even thought about trying to connect the house to the subspace of shortcuts and go for a while to draw a breath, as he heard quiet steps in the direction of the kitchen. Sans turned his head and involuntarily swallowed. Frisk, smiling and waving as usual, gradually went into the shadows. Without noticing Sans, she seemed to touch the carafe with some kind of drink, poured it into a glass and went to the fridge. Then she froze, peered into the darkness and smiled widely:

“There you are! Thought you went away from hustle and bustle.”

“I didn't get too far, huh?”

“I just find you with my sixth sense.”

“Scent on the bones, yeah?” Fisk giggled. She still enjoyed bone puns, even the most terrible ones. Thinking about this, she felt how her cheeks started to turn red. Coughing, Frisk opened the fridge door and took a couple of ice cubes, putting them into a glass with a clink. Sans grinned, leaning against the nightstand and folding his arms across his chest.

“What, decided to cool down?”

“Yeah... The weather, you know, is rainy now. The summer was stifling. It's all because of the humidity.”

“Yeah, my bones are aching.”

“Sans!” Frisk giggled, pressing her fist to her mouth. Sans quietly laughed, raising his hand. The sound of the button being unbuttoned was too loud in their little world. With the unzipping his jacket with a buzz, Sans put his hands in his pockets with his usual gesture. Frisk stood beside him, shaking up ice cubes melting in a glass and thinking about something else. Music and laughter still came from the living room, in which Undine and Papyrus could clearly be identified. But here, in the kitchen, around them, they seemed to become quieter, not allowing any distractions. Frisk breathe out quietly, taking a couple more sips. Her face expressed more anxiety and sadness. Sans hastily looked away. Silence tightened, becoming uncomfortable.

“Welp, so, you...” - ice cubes clinked. – “...you ran away from the questions?”

“More like taking a break. I'm getting a little dizzy.”

“Do you want to go for a walk? I know the shortcut.”

Frisk gently shook her head, smiling:

“It wouldn't be fair, at least to the others. They were preparing such a wonderful party, and I'll just run away. It's not very good, is it? And, well... I'm tired of running.”

Sans nodded knowingly, dropping his gaze to the floor. Suddenly Frisk took his hand, pulling after her:

“Okay, stop sulking! Today is my party, and we will have fun!”

Slightly taken aback by this change of mood, Sans took a couple of steps after her. Frisk turned around, squinting at the smile. There was only one thought in head.

_I just don't want to lose you tonight._

Pulling her on himself, Sans dragged Frisk back into the darkness of the kitchen and, without giving her any objection, took her face in his palms, rising on his toes, and kissed her.

“Human? Frisk, where are you?”

Frisk opened her eyes, pressing foreheads with Sans. His face was flushed with embarrassment, and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

“My child?”

“I think, they’re searching for you there,” Sans nodded toward the living room. Grinning, Frisk was in no hurry to leave though.

“Hey, punk, show yourself!”

“Undine, calm down!..”

“It seems better to go...”

“Yeah.”

“Well...”

“Go. I'll catch up.”

“I'll be waiting.”

Carefully escaping from his hands, Frisk waved her hand, as if saying goodbye, going out into the light, blinking often and getting used to the brightness and the noises and voices that suddenly hit her. Undine dragged her to the couches, put her in a chair, and again began to attack with questions. With a cough, Frisk took a sip of her drink and continued her story.

In the kitchen, with his back against the cold wall, Sans was still standing, his hood pulled over his head and his face hidden in the fur. He didn’t want the world to see him.

The kiss tasted like an orange-cinnamon punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, I wrote this XD  
> Thanks to Cat for help with the design and translation. Without you I'm nothing ^_^;  
> Oh, and one more. Inspiration also gave this song: Boyce Avenue — Iris.


End file.
